Christmas kisses
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Companion to promposal! It's Christmastime at Hogwarts, and Fred has a little magic up his sleeve for two very in denial love birds! You do NOT have to read promposal to understand this. It's completely optional! And please do review!


**Set during Scorpius and Rose 5****th**** year, while Fred is in his 6****th**** year. **

**Just really fluffy to be quite honest. **

**This is a companion story to Promposal, a prequel in a way****. It isn't necessary to read it first****, but you may if you wish. **

**You can look up all the outfits and pieces I described, as I used correct titling on all of them. **

It was only the 3rd year they'd begun to do a Christmas program at Hogwarts, where all the parents- muggle and wizard parents alike- were invited to attend. It involved the choir, the drama club, and an assortment of magical classes showing off a few skills. After the showcase, there was a big dinner. It seems like it would take ages for all the students to show off an ability, and that's why students are clumped together, and each student is only allowed to complete one showcase pick. So if you do choir and drama you need to pick just one. This makes the time just a little better.

Rose and Scorpius, Ravenclaw perfects, were emceeing the night, like a fifth year pair of perfects always did.

Rose had her ringlet red hair cascading down to mid-back. She was dressed in a black Nha Khanh Sleeveless Lace Dress, that stopped right above her knee. Was wearing a pair of Accessorize Gem Bow Ballerina Flats, in a shimmery gold color. She had managed to balance her jewelry perfect, and her makeup as well.

Scorpius had even complimented her when she descended down the stairs, letting her take his arm, saying she looked nice. He hadn't looked so bad himself, of course, in a black suit and a gold bow tie. His icy blonde hair was parted just right, and he was just perfect.

They were standing backstage, with five minutes left until go time. Rose was pushing her Forever New Alessandra Mixed Bangle Set up her arm, then back down. Scorpius put a gentle hand on her wrist, letting her know the jingling was irritating, and she had nothing to worry about.

'Rose, chill out. It's not like we're singing a solo, or doing a complex spell. We're announcing the groups. It's really nothing to panic about."

"Okay, okay. I'm calm! I'm totally fine!" Rose exclaimed, letting go of the bracelets.

Rose smiled at him, and Scorpius could only try to smile back, as he saw Ron watching the two.

Soon, it was show time, and Scorpius and Rose were sent to read the program. They did an excellent job. Soon after, dinner was about to be served. The Weasley family and the Malfoy family were, shockingly, sitting right across from each other, the Potter family sat right beside the Weasley family.

"You two did a wonderful job!" Harry exclaimed at the two, as Scorpius led Rose to the table, her hooked to his arm.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry!" Rose smiled a parting at Scorpius, who walked around the long table.

"You really shouldn't let him touch you," Ron muttered, angrily, getting an arm slap from Hermione.

"Daddy," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes and sitting down beside him and kissing his cheek lightly.

Dinner went excellent, nobody said anything about the looks Rose and Scorpius shared. The ones where they looked up and made eye contact, then immediately looked back down smiling. Though they all noticed.

That was when Fred decided to have a little fun. Sitting right behind Rose, was mistletoe. He knew this was the key to the plan.

"Rose, Scorpius come here I have something to tell you!" With a sigh, Rose got up, and Scorpius did the same. Fred was waiting for them right under the mistletoe. When Rose reached him, he backed up slightly. Then Scorpius came and stood right beside her.

"Oh, look, mistletoe! Looks like you two have to kiss!"

Rose looked up, her face turning redder every second. Ron's head snapped around to look at the pair, caught in a near hopeless situation. Rose began to back up, hoping to escape. Fred was waiting and pushed her back.

"If you two don't kiss, I'm going to get everyone in the room to look over here. I will make them chant at you. Either you kiss now, or you kiss in front of everyone." Wow, what an ultimatum.

"But, Fred, I really don't think this is a good idea. With dad wa-" She was silence when Scorpius grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. It was short, really, and tasteful. He barely even kissed her lip.

"Good," Fred smiled at them.

Ron was left with his mouth gaping open, Scorpius and Rose blushing, and Draco looking absolutely shocked. Rose sat back down with haste, and Scorpius muttered:

"Bathroom," and took off.

Rose touched at hand to her lips, sitting back down. Her smile said it all.

_She had liked it. _


End file.
